The So Weird characters bake a cake
by Trivher
Summary: What happens to our lovely S.W friends after the show was cancelled? Their muses come out and play!


"Welcome

Why yes, yes I do own all these characters!Actually I do own Ned-Muse, Irene-Muse, John-Muse, and Tad-Muse.Three other people own the other muses in which they allowed me to borrow.

"Welcome!You wonderful readers in your nice homes and pretty clothes.I don't have any clothes, just this fig leaf.But it's a very lovely fig leaf.My name is Clu-Muse and I shall be you're host tonight."

"Wait up C-Muse-"

"Yes Molly-Muse dear?"

"Oh sorry Carey-Muse I meant the other C-Muse."

"I could never be upset any words that escape your lovely lips…."

"Um I thought this was a clean story?"

"Jack-Muse, please shut up."

"But!"

"Just go over there and entertain us with some gospel crap."

"NO!Anything but that!"

"Ok it's me Clu-Muse again we have a bit of a situation over here.It seems as if Jack-Muse has gone hysterics and is now curled up in the fetal position muttering no more gospel crap.But don't worry he'll be just fine."

"Hey!Can we come in now?"

"Yeah can we?"

"Where are my manners!?I forgot to indruce the rest of the gang for this evening.You have all ready had to the pleasure of meeting Molly-Muse, Carey-Muse, and Jack-Muse.Now here comes Irene-Muse with Tad-Muse, welcome!Wait where are the others?"

"Others?"

"Tad-Muse for a computer genius you really have me concerned.Yes the others!"

"Oh them they got stuck in traffic."

"Well we can't wait forever we must continue on with the story.As I was saying I am your host!"

"About that Clu-Muse….."

"Yes Molly-Muse?"

"Don't you feel as if someone else got a chance to host for once?"

"But!I'm the hot one!The good looking one is always the host!"

"Actually I'm the hottest one."

"That you are!"

"So Molly-Muse can I be host?Please?"

"No I'm sorry Carey-Muse I got much better plans for you."

"All right who's hosting then?"

"Ah come on Irene-Muse we know it's me.Nice joke you guys!"

"No Clu-Muse we are serious your MC days are over."

"This isn't fair!Fine who's replacing me?"

"We were thinking of John-Muse."

"We were?"

"Yes Jack-Muse we are, you feeling better?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Well it's good to have you back.Yes Clu-Muse soon as John-Muse he will take over."

"I don't believe this!I'm out of here."

"Now that was a bit on the rude side."Really Molly-Muse you could have been nicer to him."

"Don't give me a lecture on niceness you bitch!"

"Hold up you two.A clean fic also means no cursing."

"Jack-Muse I'm this close to saying those magic words."

"I'll be good!"

"Aw and they call me the unbalanced one!Now any of you readers know where I can find some drugs?I got money."

"Bad Tad-Muse!Very bad!Go over with Jack-Muse and get out the pans."

"Ok just a second Molly-Muse.Ok get really close to the monitor, all right so does anyone have the ans-……"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"We will not tolerate any drug use in this fic minors could be reading and think we are promoting the use of illegal substances."

"Oh fine I was never in the mood to be in this fic anyways, whatever it's about."

"Irene-Muse why don't you give Jack-Muse a hand over there please?"

"And what will you be doing?"

"Well hosting of course-"

"I knew it!"

"Where in the hell did you come from Clu-Muse!?"

"From outside."

"No that's not possible once you leave the room you can't return."

"Well I managed to do it.So you're host huh?How convident!"

"Actually Clu-Muse I wasn't done talking.Now may I please finish."

"Fine whatever."

"I'll be hosting until John-Muse arrives, some has to keep things under control."

"And yes Molly-Muse you're doing such a wonderful job at it."

"Irene-Muse I don't like your tone of voice!And don't you dare roll those eyes at me!"

"Hold on, can't we have a little peace?It's what Jesus would want for us."

"Jack-Muse snap out of it!"

"Let's sing a song shall we?You all know the words to this great one!Jesus loves me this I know…"

"What is he doing!?"

"He's got his characters confused.He thinks he's Grant Stages!"

"Oh for the love of fuzzy help him!"

"Excuse me but fuzzy is my catch phrase."

"Claire!What a lovely surprise.How are you?"

"Um excuse me but this a non human story, Claire I must ask you to leave now."

"Well all right.And Clu-Muse looking good!"

"You know it!"

"Hey what about me?"

"Yes Carey-Muse you look very nice too-"

"Stay away he's mine!"

"Don't worry Molly-Muse I only have eyes for my Clu-Muse.Well goodbye everyone!"

"Ok how did she get in?"

"I left the door open, sorry."

"Very dangerous Clu-Muse."

"Yes Jack-Muse I know.Yeah your all better now!"

"I was sick?"

"Um oh never mind."

"Ok everyone it's time to get this fic moving along!I fear out audience is falling asleep."

"I think you're over reacting Molly-Muse."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Lets not start this again.Where is my guitar?"

"Noooooo! He's turning into Grant again!Please if you have decentsy in yourselves you will stop for poor Jack-Muses sanity."

"Yes you're correct Clu-Muse.We will try to bit more peaceful."

"Excuse me."

"What is it Carey-Muse?"

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jack-Muse and Irene-Muse are getting pots.You and Clu-Muse are hosting.What about me?Don't I get a job?"

"Honey your job is stay right by my side."

"Oh.'

"You look disappointed."

"I'm not really it's just….."

"Yes?Go on."

"Well I'm bored!"

"What!?Don't you appreciate everything I have done for you?"

"Yes I know Molly-Muse.But can't I have a job?"

"Fine!Here peel these apples."

"Hasn't this been done before?"

"What are you talking about Carey-Muse?"

"I remember in another story we were in somebody peeled apples, or did something with apples."

"Well that's lovely but these apples still need to be peeled."

"Hey everyone!"

"Ned-Muse!Fiona-Muse!Rick-Muse!John-Muse!Welcome!"

"Thanks Clu-Muse sorry about the tardiness.It's Rick-Muse's fault."

"Excuse me John-Muse?"

"Well you were the one that was driving.So it was your fault."

"No if anyone should be blamed its Ned-Muse.He gave me the directions."

"Oh don't you dare lay this on me!Well if Annie-Muse hadn't been singing I might of-"[[1]][1]__

"Hold you Annie-Muse is here!?"

"Well of course Clu-Muse she's outside with some boy."

"Yeah right just another fabrication of her mind!"

"What was that Fiona-Muse?"

"I for one didn't see any boy just like I can't see that panther of hers."

"I did see someone I think but he was hiding pretty good.Maybe he's in the witness protection program!"

"I doubt that Rick-Muse.So what did we miss?"

"Well John-Muse quite a bit!But that's all in the past."

"I suppose your right."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell me what Molly-Muse?"

"We selected you to be the host!Congratulations!!"

"Aw well this is quite a surprise.I don't know what to say."

"This is unbelievable!"

"What are you talking about Clu-Muse?"

"He doesn't want the job Molly-Muse!Now were wasting all this time in which I could have been hosting."

"Did I say I didn't want the job?I was just over come with emotion knowing you guys love me.I'd be honored to host this fic."

"I knew you'd like that John-Muse."

"Psst Clu-Muse."

"Yes John-Muse?"

"What in the hell do I do?"

"Basically you narratrate to the audience and tell them what's going on."

"There's an audience?"

"Yes right out there, don't worry must of them don't bite.And the ones that do we got special plans for them."

"I think I might have some tour jackets left to give out, let me go get them."

"No John-Muse don't leave!!!!!!!!"

"Molly-Muse what's wrong!?"

"Good God Clu-Muse you let him leave!How could you?"

"He'll return, don't worry I did."

"Well I just remembered the only reason you were able to come back was because of being a primary character.John-Muse isn't.We will never see him again at least not in this fic."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey everyone!"

"Oh great Annie-Muse is here!Let the party begin!"

"I can play music.I wrote a rock version of Amazing Grace."

"Oh not again!"

"What?"

"While you were missing we have been having some difficulties with Jack-Muse."

"Was it something I said Irene-Muse?"

"Oh no Fiona-Muse we don't know what triggers him to become Grant.So I doubt you caused it."

"That's a relieve."

"Hi Carey-Muse!"

"Hey Annie-Muse how are you?"

"Just wonderful, even more so now."

"Annie-Muse?"

"Yes double M?"

"Yeah real cute, get away from my boy."

"I I I I…."

"And E, O, U, and at times Y are the other vowels.Now run along."

"Ok I'll see if Clu-Muse needs my help."

"Molly-Muse she wasn't really doing anything wrong she could of stayed."

"Trust me Carey-Muse she was doing something and could not of stayed."

"Ok whatever you say!"

"Hello Clu-Muse."

"Oh hey Annie-Muse."

"Doyou need my help with anything."

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"You do really!?"

"Yes."

"Well what?"

"I need a count of every particle of salt in this container, ok?"

"Wicked!"

"I'll be right over here just tell us when you're done."

"Smart move Clu-Muse."

"Thank you very much Fiona-Muse."

"Hey everyone come over here!"

"What is it Rick-Muse?"

"We're finished!"

"With what?"

"Well the cake of course."

"There's a cake?"

"Well Jack-Muse if I'm not mistaken this story was called The So Weird Characters Bake A Cake."

"I suppose you're right."

"Um good job you two."

"Thanks Molly-Muse."

"Yes a lovely job done Rick-Muse and Ned-Muse."

"And thank you Carey-Muse.

"Can I come over?"

"Have you finished counting the salt?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

"Hey Ned-Muse who is Christina?"

"What?!"

"Well the cake says Christina."

"Oh great!Rick-Muse how could you let this happen!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you to put Christine!"

"Christine, Christina what's the big deal?"

"Well Ricka-Muse I don't know."

"Ok I get your point, I'll fix it.There it now says Christine.Happy?"

"Yes."

"Now what Clu-Muse?"

"Say what Irene-Muse?"

"The cake is finished I think that means the story is over."

"Oh well I guess we say goodbye now."

"I'll provide the farewell music.He has the whole world….."

"No Jack-Muse that's quite all right!"

"We really should get him help, don't you think Molly-Muse?"

"Yes but we don't have time, maybe in another story."

"So I guess it's time to say see you later!"

"Bye."

"Later."

"God Bless!"

"Farewell."

"Adios."

"Chow."

"113, 114, 115……….."

  


[[1]][2]

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



End file.
